H A V E   F A I T H
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Un rien sépare le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Faith le sait puisque Faith est morte il y a quelques jours... Ou quelques mois, elle ne sait plus. De l'autre côté, le temps n'a plus d'effet, il n'est plus palpable, mais la douleur, elle, perdure
1. Chapter 1

**H A V E F A I T H **

par Kyrian Malone

_« __L'amour est un sentiment impérissable... »_

Édition corrigée par Jackie

~ Collection ST Éditions ~

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages et dialogues sont les produits de l'imagination des auteurs. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

Copyright **© 2010 par Kyrian Malone**

**Tout droit réservé. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**Toutes les infos sur le site STEDITIONS**

_Préambule__ : Ce roman a été écrit par de jeunes auteurs. Il représente un travail long, sans doute ambitieux, et parfois pénible pour les correcteurs bénévoles. Chaque ligne a été travaillée avec rigueur, réécrite et corrigée par des personnes passionnées. En aucun cas, nous ne pouvons prétendre à fournir un texte parfait comme vous en trouverez en librairie. Ce récit a été écrit et revu avec professionnalisme sans passer entre les mains de professionnels de l'édition._

_Ce roman raconte une histoire entre femmes et s'adresse à un public adulte. Certaines descriptions ou dialogues sont susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs._

_Cette histoire a été rédigée entre juillet et décembre 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

**P****rologue**

_Tout le monde meurt un jour. Personne ne peut rien y faire si ce n'est repousser l'échéance. Tout le monde doit mourir, c'est un fait. Vous, moi, nos proches, rien ni personne n'y échappe. _

_Nous vivons avec la mort mais quelle importance lui donnons-nous ? On regarde les actualités : une femme a tué ses trois enfants un 747 a explosé au-dessus de l'Atlantique des touristes pris en otage ont été fusillés. Ces annonces sont quotidiennes et plus ou moins étayées selon les intérêts politiques du moment. Qui réagit à cela ? Personne. Hormis se sentir compatissant, peiné, choqué l'espace de quelques minutes, ces gens qui meurent font partie du décor… triste constat mais réaliste. Comment pourrions-nous vivre si nous n'étions pas insensibles à ces tragédies ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, à 26 ans, on pense à tout, sauf à mourir. On se croit invincible, intouchable. On songe à son avenir, on termine ses études, on commence une carrière, on s'engage, on comprend le sens du mot « aimer », on projette d'avoir un premier enfant… _

_A 26 ans, le monde nous appartient, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais._

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 1**

**A jamais**

J'étais heureuse de voir Sarah ainsi, égayée, le sourire constamment aux lèvres et riant à la moindre plaisanterie. Nous avions passé la soirée avec nos amis d'enfance. Danielle et Samuel s'étaient mariés trois ans plus tôt. Tous les quatre nous nous étions rencontrés au collège sans jamais nous perdre de vue. Ce soir là, Sarah et moi fêtions nos huit ans de fiançailles.

Pour l'occasion, nous avions réservé une table dans un petit restaurant situé dans la banlieue de New York : le Grafton. Un endroit chaleureux et tenu par une famille d'Irlandais venus s'installer en ville depuis plusieurs générations.

Les discussions s'étaient tournées vers notre passé commun, vers nos années lycée à Northfolk en Californie. Danielle et Sarah avaient étudié à UCLA, Samuel avait obtenu une bourse pour Yale et pour ma part, je m'étais arrêtée après le lycée. Je n'aimais pas étudier mais j'aimais passer du temps avec Sarah. Après l'obtention de notre diplôme, j'avais enchainé les petits boulots pour payer les quelques factures de notre appartement. A cette époque, je me fichais des projets de carrière, de l'ambition professionnelle. Tout ce qui importait était de profiter de la vie avec Sarah…

J'avais eu raison.

Nous quittâmes le Grafton aux alentours de onze heures. La rue était déserte. Seuls, quelques fracas de bouteilles de bière triées à l'arrière des bars rompaient le silence. Il me tardait de rentrer chez nous, de rejoindre notre nouvel appartement où nous habitions depuis six mois. Sarah l'avait entièrement décoré. Je m'étais occupée de la peinture et de la chambre du bébé… Sarah était enceinte de six mois, portait notre enfant, du moins, je le voyais ainsi, même si elle avait le rôle évident de la mère ! Moi aussi je tenais le rôle d'une future mère et je n'en revenais pas…

Nous avions rejoint Vancouver l'année précédente pour entreprendre les démarches en vue d'une insémination artificielle. Notre rêve de fonder une famille se réaliserait bientôt et je me surprenais à compter les jours… Sarah glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et nous marchâmes tranquillement en profitant de l'air frais.

— J'ai pas du tout aimé comment la serveuse te regardait ! m'annonça-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un petit nuage de buée.

Je ne pus que sourire. Sarah était d'une jalousie maladive. Là où Samuel et Danielle se disputaient régulièrement, je me rassurais des remarques de ma petite amie. Je considérais la jalousie comme un sentiment normal lié à l'amour. Je souffrais quand un homme posait son regard sur Sarah. Je lui répondis, taquine :

— Quelle serveuse ?

Sarah roula des yeux et m'envoya une petite tape du revers de sa main dans le bas ventre.

— Te fiche pas de moi, t'as bien vu qu'elle était aux petits soins pour toi toute la soirée.

Je préférai couper court pour la rassurer :

— Je n'ai pas remarqué.

Ainsi, le sujet serait clos jusqu'aux prochains regards de jolies filles qui se poseraient sur moi par inadvertance. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture. Sarah prit ma main et me serra contre elle en enlaçant ses bras autour de mon cou :

— Tu sais de quoi j'aurais envie là tout de suite ?

Mon esprit mal placé formula des conclusions hâtives que je dus chasser au plus vite. Je répondis d'un air coquin en la gardant bien contre moi :

— D'un gros câlin agrémenté de framboises et de chantilly ?

Le regard de Sarah brillait. Elle arborait une expression à la fois taquine et aguicheuse :

— Non… De chocolat.

— Tu sais qu'on sort de table ?

— Tu sais que je suis très enceinte de toi ?

Comment pouvais-je résister à pareil argument ? Je lui souris et me reculai afin d'ouvrir sa portière.

— Je vois… On trouvera bien un truc ouvert sur la route pour t'en acheter.

— T'es un ange.

Sarah s'installa en affichant une expression à laquelle je ne pouvais résister. Mon petit sous-entendu n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Depuis quelques semaines, je devais refouler mes envies incessantes, mon obsession de lui faire l'amour. Son corps et ses tendres soupirs me manquaient mais j'attendrais. Si Sarah rencontrait quelques désagréments dus à sa grossesse, je devais aussi les gérer. Il y avait d'abord eu les nausées : Sarah m'avait maudit de l'avoir encouragée à porter notre enfant (quand elle ne m'accusait pas d'avoir refusé d'être enceinte). Ses sautes d'humeurs cyclothymiques étaient aussi difficiles à gérer : elle voulait, ne voulait plus, riait, pleurait et ce, en moins d'une heure. Enfin, sa prise de poids, que je trouvais adorable, la rendait complètement dépressive et déprimée. Mais je m'étais préparée à tout cela, la soutenais et parvenais à la rassurer.

Je refermai la portière coté passager et contournai notre voiture vers la place conducteur. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir le véhicule : un homme me saisit le bras et me plaqua dos contre la voiture. Mon cœur s'affola aussitôt. Je rivai mes yeux sur mon agresseur mais une cagoule qui dissimulait son visage m'empêcha de le détailler. Son regard ! Je ne l'oublierai jamais… Noir, agressif, empli de haine… Mon cœur s'emballa quand je sentis le métal froid de son arme se poser sur mon front.

— Tu vas me filer ton fric et les clefs de ta caisse.

Sarah était dans la voiture et je redoutai qu'elle sorte. Ma femme enceinte était derrière moi, portait notre enfant. Cette évidence se répétait dans mon esprit malgré le canon posé sur mon front. Je répondis sans réfléchir :

— Ok… Attends.

Mes mains tremblaient, mes jambes flageolaient. L'homme pressa le canon sur ma peau et haussa le ton.

— Grouille ou je te descends !

Je n'eus pas le temps de fouiller dans ma poche pour sortir mon portefeuille et entendis ce que je redoutais. Derrière moi, Sarah ouvrit la portière et implora :

— Je vous en prie, baissez votre arme, on vous donnera tout ce que vous voulez…

Notre agresseur porta aussitôt le canon de son revolver dans sa direction :

— Bouge-pas toi ! Laisse ton sac dans la caisse !

Mon sang se glaça et tout se passa très vite. La panique s'empara de moi. Dans un mouvement, je détournai son arme, en maintenant le canon vers le bas. Peu m'importait que cet homme soit plus fort que moi ou qu'il me tire dessus, du moment qu'il ne blessait pas Sarah. Dans la lutte, un coup de feu retentit et l'homme s'enfuit en courant. Je restai figée en le regardant s'éloigner puis disparaître au carrefour d'une rue. La peur ne me quitta pas, je ne cessais de trembler sous le coup de mes émotions. Je me tournai aussitôt vers Sarah et m'assurai qu'elle n'était pas blessée :

— Ca va… Il est parti, c'est fini ma puce.

Je devais me calmer pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle s'approcha de moi sans me regarder et je suivis son regard tourné sur le sol. Un corps gisait sur le trottoir, mon corps... Le temps sembla s'arrêter à cette seconde précise. Mon cadavre gisait aux pieds de Sarah, le sang s'écoulait de ma chemise blanche et se répandait sur le bitume. Je niais l'évidence et relevai vivement mes yeux sur Sarah :

— Non… Je suis là, ma puce !

Elle s'agenouilla, tremblante, près de ce corps qui était pourtant le mien. Elle ramena sa main sur ma blessure tout en appelant le 911 :

— Allô…

Le ton cassé de sa voix m'anéantit plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

— J'ai besoin d'une ambulance. Ma… Ma petite amie… On lui a tiré dessus. Je suis... Je suis sur Grafton Street.

Mon sang s'écoulait entre les doigts fins de Sarah. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller ! Je refusais la réalité, relevai mon regard vers celui imbibé de larmes de Sarah. J'étais figée, incapable de parler tant ce qui se passait relevait de l'impossible. Sa voix anéantie résonna :

— Je suis là… Tiens bon bébé ! Je t'en supplie, me laisse pas toute seule.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle regarda autour de nous. Je l'imitai. Que faisaient les secours ? Ils devaient me sauver mais aucune sirène ne résonnait. Je m'accroupis près de Sarah, voulus poser ma main sur la sienne mais celle-ci passa au travers. Je paniquai, mesurai que Sarah ne me voyait pas, ne m'entendait pas… J'étais morte.

Les choses se précipitèrent alors autour de moi, comme un film visionné en accéléré mais où chaque seconde, aussi courte fut-elle, avait un impact dévastateur : je me vis sur un brancard, sous une lumière vive et aveuglante, des hommes autour de moi tentaient vainement de me ramener à la vie, la couleur rouge de mon sang maculait leurs gants et un drap blanc recouvrit mon visage.

Je vis Sarah à l'hôpital, entourée de ses parents, de nos amis et j'assistai à l'annonce de ma mort. Le décor s'effaça, laissa place à un autre, à notre chez nous. Sarah était effondrée, en larmes, déchirée par sa peine. Ses cris de désespoir perçaient le silence. J'étais impuissante. Je souffrais, ressentais sa douleur au plus profond de moi. Si je n'avais plus de corps, mon tourment était bien présent, bien réel, bien qu'impalpable.

Quatre jours passèrent, quatre jours à voir Sarah s'éteindre sous le poids de son chagrin, quatre jours à être témoin de son malheur, du mien, sans pouvoir agir, défunte spectatrice. Quatre longs jours à être muselée par des évènements qui me dépassaient. Le temps n'avait plus prise sur moi. Je ne ressentais ni faim, ni fatigue. J'étais là, simplement là où je devais être au moment où je devais y être, toujours près d'elle.

Le premier enterrement auquel j'assistais était le mien et j'y voyais une certaine ironie. Je ne connaissais pas la plupart des personnes installées sur les bancs de l'église et me demandai quelle curiosité morbide les avait poussés à assister à mes funérailles. Le prêtre faisait son sermon mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Par curiosité, je m'étais approchée du cercueil ouvert où je reposais, habillée, maquillée sans doute parfumée, enfin je l'imaginais même si je n'avais plus d'odorat. Je trouvais mon teint plus rosé que d'habitude comme si je revenais de longues vacances au soleil. Je supposais que mon teint blanc hérité de mon vivant n'aurait guère plu à l'assemblée.

Sarah avait choisi ma tenue : mon cuir préféré et mon chemisier cintré ouvert sur ma poitrine. Malgré moi, et même morte, je pensais avoir de l'allure. L'idée d'imaginer mon corps en état de décomposition me répugna et je retournai près de Sarah pour y chercher un peu de réconfort.

Mon enterrement n'était guère différent des autres, enfin je le supposais : quelques amis proches et la famille réconfortaient Sarah. Des inconnus venus pour la circonstance avec la larme à l'œil, dénués de tout sentiment à mon égard, simulaient une tristesse qui ne les concernait pas. Mon décès avait été si soudain que je n'avais pas eu le temps de transmettre mes dernières volontés. J'aurais pu y préciser mon refus catégorique de voir tous ces inconnus devant ma dépouille. Mourir était quelque chose d'intime pensai-je alors.

Les Donnelly étaient présents : Bret était le chef de service de Sarah et sa femme, Rachel, tenait le magasin de fleurs en bas de notre immeuble. Elle était aussi jolie que les fleurs qu'elle vendait et s'entendait à merveille avec Sarah. En moyenne, je passais la voir une fois par mois pour acheter des orchidées à Sarah qui ne parvenait jamais à les entretenir malgré les conseils de Rachel. Shawn Matthews était assis au troisième rang. Cet enfoiré avait dit à Sarah qu'elle n'avait pas rencontrée « _le bon gars_ ». Ma mort tombait à pic devait-il penser. Je redoutais qu'il abuse de l'état de Sarah. Vulnérable, elle ne ferait pas la différence entre séduction déplacée et réconfort amical.

A l'écart, je reconnus Danielle et Samuel, tous les deux vêtus de noir comme les autres. Dan' était en larmes depuis des jours. Même Sam' s'était isolé pour pleurer. Son caractère fier, un brin macho, le poussait à garder son sang froid en toute circonstance. Je le comprenais. Il se devait de soutenir Danielle, d'être fort pour elle mais aussi pour Sarah. Tous deux ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis l'annonce de ma mort à l'hôpital. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les remercier…

Je tournai mon regard vers Sarah et ses parents. Jodie et Richard Leary soutenaient leur fille, et mes parents, Julia et Peter, m'enterraient. Mon petit frère Wade était dévasté et se retrouvait fils unique. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir pareil chagrin sur leurs visages. Ce qui se passait n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Une mère et un père ne devaient pas enterrer leur enfant.

J'étais morte mais une peine immense m'envahissait malgré mon état de fantôme. La mort ne signifiait-elle pas la fin de tout, le soulagement ou quelque chose ressemblant à la rédemption ? Où était donc ce Dieu qui me jugerait et que je jugerais en retour pour m'avoir arrachée à ma famille ? Où était ce tunnel ou cette lumière que je refuserais de rejoindre de toute façon ? J'étais là, je ne partirais pas… mais que ferais-je maintenant ? J'avais souvent médité sur la vie après la mort, sujet de prédilection de Sarah qui me parlait de philosophie bouddhiste, taoïste, de la réincarnation et j'en passe… mais toutes ces choses qui la passionnaient me dépassaient. Je ne croyais ni en Dieu, ni au Diable, mais le fait était que je continuais d'exister à l'insu de tous.

Le temps se prêtait parfaitement à cette journée : gris et maussade, annonçant l'approche d'un hiver rude et déprimant. Je suivais le cortège jusqu'au cimetière, entendis quelques sanglots résonner. Dans les minutes à venir, j'allais être enterrée. Sarah était près de moi, ou plutôt, j'étais près de Sarah. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son beau visage. Sa mère, Jodie, passa son bras autour de son épaule et la ramena contre elle sous le parapluie.

J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras. La voir ainsi sans être capable de la soulager me torturait. Peut-être était-ce cela l'enfer : un supplice similaire à ce que Zeus infligea à Tantale, un supplice me condamnant à souffrir de ne pouvoir réaliser mes souhaits à portée de main. Méritais-je ce châtiment ? Peut-être… Je n'avais pas fait que des choses biens dans ma vie, surtout adolescente.

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sans me toucher. Je n'existais plus aux yeux du monde, ne faisais plus partie des vivants. Pourtant, je me tenais debout près d'eux, au milieu du cimetière, à deux mètres à peine du cercueil qui renfermait mon corps sans vie. Pourquoi me laissait-on assister à cette cérémonie funèbre ? Cela me déroutait davantage, faisait peser sur moi une chape de tristesse et d'impuissance. Ce phénomène était-il un cadeau ou une punition ? J'étais prisonnière entre un monde qui ne me voulait plus et un autre qui m'avait oublié. J'étais témoin de mon malheur, de celui que je causais, incapable d'agir.

11


End file.
